Crimson
by Multicoloured Lotus
Summary: Len has a strange ability to see people's depression depending on how much blood he sees on them. One day, he meets a girl that is drenched with so much blood, Len is determined to see what she really looks like. / LenxMiku, and a very bad fic. Just warning you.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginning

**So...a new story.**

**I know I really should be updating my other fics, but this was stuck in my head, and yeah.**

**Also, this is quite...dark. Which is bad for me because I usually don't do well with them. Sorry about that T.T So there will be a lot of changing between happy and dark in here.**

**I don't own Vocaloid. Also, this is my first Vocaloid story so please bear with me ^^**

**This is all in Len's point of view~**

* * *

I don't know how I got this ability.

I never asked for it.

Yet, it always interferes with my otherwise normal life, and forcefully changing my view on the world.

My teachers said it was a gift when I was younger. Thinking back on it now, I don't think they believed me when I told them about this 'gift'. This 'gift' that was given to me when I was born gave me the ability to see how depressed people were depending on the amount of blood on them. If they were really depressed, there would be bloodstains everywhere. If they were content and happy, they would be clean. Simple, but weird. Screw that. Crazy madness would be more accurate.

Even more weirdly, the only way I could 'turn it off' if I was really depressed myself.

When I was about 6 or 7, I barely saw any blood. I couldn't even notice anything really, and all was normal. All innocent. Then, as the years went past, I saw more and more depressed people. It drove me mad.

How is this a gift?

* * *

I woke up, sweating, to my beeping alarm clock. It was because I had another of _those_.

Those nightmares of people, drenched in blood and screaming out distorted yells of 'Kill me', 'I'm useless', 'Life is stupid'. I had them almost every night now. I dragged my blanket adorned with bananas (my favourite thing in the entire world) and stood up to turn off the alarm. The alarm was useless, since I always managed to be woken up by the nightmares anyway.

I dressed in my brand new uniform. It was my first day of high school; my twin, Rin would be attending with me as usual. In Junior High, Rin was popular wherever she went - and I would be the nerd in the library, alone and the material of most of the school's rumors.

I kept my ability secret once I entered Junior High because the rumors were enough in Elementary. Unfortunately, a student somehow got to the school student record and saw my description:

_Schizophrenic._

_Other information is confidential._

Soon enough, people started to call me a freak. A weirdo. A madman. Rin would help me sometimes, but I was still sinking into depression. Deep depression, and I forgot about anything else.

But it wasn't really that bad later on. Some people felt sympathy with me and I became their friend; they didn't care if other people made fun of them. They stuck with me, and that gave me hope. Their names were Piko, Rinto, Mayu and IA. They were the only people I ever spoke to at school, except teachers and Rin, of course.

I decided that this time, I would make sure nobody finds out. It was a new school, and a fresh start. Piko and Mayu would be attending a different school ('Don't forget me, ya hear?!' Piko had yelled out on the last day) but Rinto and IA would be going with me, thankfully. Once I finished changing, I rushed downstairs and started to eat my breakfast with my sister.

* * *

'I hope we're not late...' I said to Rin as we walked along the stone pavement.

Rin laughed. 'You worry too much, Lenny!'

'Stop calling me that, Rin!' I pouted at the nickname that I so despised. 'Hey, Rinto is here.' I indicated the blonde, running straight towards us waving his arms like some kind of drowning idiot, and I waved back, smiling. Rin did the same, and immediately started a conversation. I always admired her ability to do that - unlike me...

Stop. I promised myself no unhappy thoughts today. Just stay calm. Keep calm, and carry on. Keep calm, and carry-

'-Len?'

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Rin. 'Huh?'

'So what do you think? Chocolate or Vanilla?'

I had no idea what she was talking about of course, so I just replied, 'Banana.' The other two started giggling. 'That's...so...like..you, Len...!' Rinto exclaimed in between snorts and laughs. 'Banana ice cream?'

Ice cream, huh? I could go for some after school. Just then, another person came walking towards us. IA.

'Hey, IA!' called Rin. IA looked up from the book she was reading, her face blank as she waved. She was always one of the smarter people in the class, but also the most otherworldly one. I remembered when I first met her.

* * *

_I was looking for some reference books for the upcoming tests in the library. My secret had gone out weeks ago, and it was common knowledge now that no one was to touch me. I didn't really care now. At least I can keep my sanity, all things considered since I haven't seen any depression blood for a while. Finally, I found a book with a bright emerald spine, reading 'Science Coursebook for Junior High School Students'. It looked way too fancy to be a coursebook, but it looked good enough. However, another hand was reaching for it too - looking at the owner, I realised it was the school-famous student, IA, who was in my class. She was always three or two places above me in the tests, and mostly always on the top. She was also known to be one of the most prettiest girls in our year. Not that I was interested in that type of stuff. What I was more interested in was the fact that this girl just came near me without hesitation. I hadn't seen that for a while. 'Oh, sorry. You wanted this, right?' she said, quite mysteriously and blankly._

_'Um...yes. IA, right?'_

_She confirmed this with a nod. 'You're Kagamine Len, isn't it. To be honest, I think all those people staying away from you are idiots. I don't know the full details, but being __schizophrenic isn't your fault. And you haven't even done anything to them.' _

___I told my parents about my ability, and when they informed my school about it they didn't know how to explain it. So I was declared schizophrenic for the time being. I refused to go to the doctors, where there would be so many depressed patients. Being __schizophrenic is close, anyway._

_____'Um...thank you. Y-you can take that book, if you want. I'll find another one...'_

_____'Really?' IA replied. She smiled a genuine smile, one I never saw on her plain face before._

_____Before I knew it, I had made a friend. My first-in-a-while friend._

* * *

'IA, can I copy your homework? Pweaasse?' Rin begged while donning her puppy dog eyes. 'I don't trust Len.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Well, that's a nice remark.' But it was true that IA was always guaranteed to do all her homework correctly.

'Fine. You'll have to give me fifty thousand yen.' IA responded dully.

'No way...' Rin hung her head in despair and Rinto laughed again. He was laughing a lot today.

'We've reached the school gates now.'

Then, at that moment, I saw a girl with the longest hair tied in pigtails. She looked like a senior, and was talking to her friends in a manner that appeared somewhat cheerful. Somewhat.

Was this for real? I screwed up my eyes and looked again. No change.

Because this girl was covered in so much blood I couldn't even see her face.

* * *

**Oh my god this is random. This is the most random thing I ever thought of. OH GOD.**

**Anyway, this will be the only chapter that will be published. Then, I will do all the rest pre-written and release them. I just wanted to get the idea out and see if it's good first then wasting my time writing the other chapters of a story no one even likes.**

**So, please review! Or I won't even know if this should be a proper story or not. The fate is in your hands!**

**Okay, I want to write out the features of Len's 'ability' for those who don't understand it or didn't like the way I confusingly explained it in the chapter.**

**- When he sees a depressed person, Len can see 'depression blood' (I'm just called it that now because 'blood' by itself is kinda gruesome somehow) on them. The more depressed they are, the more depression blood.**

**- Because of this, he made a habit of helping depressed people, to try and find use of this ability. (Didn't have a good place to explain this, but yeah. This sounds really messed up.)**

**- If he falls into depression himself, his ability is turned off.**

**Sorry if it's random. I didn't like the way I wrote this chapter, so I will definitely try to rewrite it in the future. Plus, there won't be as many happy-weird moments here if I continue.**

**Okay, you can go now.**


	2. Chapter 2 - They Meet

**I have a GIGANTIC author note here, so skip if necessary.**

**I want to know if it would be better: faster updates but shorter chapters, or very slow updates but long chapters? The first would be much easier for me but I'll let you guys decide.**

**Also, thank you so much for the four reviews I have gotten. I didn't think I had that good of a first chapter.**

**Another thing: On my profile I have this diagram-thingy showing how Len can see how depressed people are. It's...kinda weird but if you're confused, you can take a quick look. It also shows what Miku looks like to Len, because I'm kinda worried I didn't express how much blood Miku has on her.**

**It's a lot, compared to the other examples there. **

**So if you have time, take a look.**

**Don't own Vocaloid...**

* * *

The girl stared back at me. All at once, it seemed as if time stopped, and everybody else was blocked out except me and the girl with the most ridiculous amount of 'depression blood' I had ever seen. She was as drenched as the people in his dream. Then time resumed, and she turned her head back to carry on with her conversation, before the bell struck.

'Len? L-en?' Rin waved her hands in front of my blue eyes and I stepped back a little, returning back to reality. 'Seriously, you space out too much.'

'Sorry...' I said, but I still wasn't completely listening. 'Shall we get to class then?'

* * *

Our new teacher, Mr Hiyama, was speaking about random school crap, but I was staring out of the window, my mind not leaving the image of _her._

I had never seen so much except in my dreams...what could've caused such deep depression? It was...it was indescribable. I couldn't even see what she even looked like, and that never happened before. He could always see a bit under the blood no matter how depressed the person was, but this girl...he couldn't even see a bit of her face. That was new. Terrifyingly new.

It was decided. I would go to her and ask her myself. After my own depression, I always wanted to help other people with their problems too. And not one depressed person is going to get past me.

'Kagamine Len.'

'H-hai!'

'I would prefer if you would not daydream during my classes. That is a strict rule in this school.'

'Yes...I'm very sorry.'

* * *

_ULTRA TIMELAPSE!_

I felt like a stalker.

I probably am.

Here I was, sneaking around afterschool. Rin offered to have me, IA and Rinto to have ice cream with them, but I declined it. My curiosity was killing me to know more.

She looked like a senior. The senior classrooms were- here. Bingo. I tip-toed towards the first classroom. Nobody there. It was only 5 minutes since school ended, so there might be a tiny chance she still might be there.

Second try. Nope.

On the third try, I hit the nail on the head. Three times lucky, I guessed. The blood-stained girl was sitting on her chair, packing her books. It was probably not a good idea to jump in there and look like this random thug or something, so I waited outside, facing the senior hallway.

But no one came out of the classroom.

I then heard a muffled noise. A cat? No, that would be impossible. I listened intently, and I realised what it was.

She was crying.

I turned around to see inside the classroom, and there she was, her head hidden in her arms on the table, her shoulders trembling, like she was a piece of paper in the wind, shaking by even the slightest movement. To my horror, I saw that her depression blood was increasing, and starting to drip down her desk. That's also new.

I walked quietly, the polished school floorboards thankfully not creaking, towards her desk. My hand was hesitant as I reached towards her. The orange glow of sunset painted the room. 'Are...you okay?'

All at once, the girl's head shot up, startled. I started stuttering. 'A-ah! I didn't mean to scare you...really!'

'Oh no...you saw me like this...' she muttered, her eyes full of panic. Her hands closed the clasp of her navy blue bag, and she stood up quickly. 'Sorry, I have to go. Please, keep this secret.'

I grabbed her arm quickly. 'W-wait! Please!' I said. I didn't care that the blood was staining my hands. I could tell that this person needed help, and that help would be him. The girl looked at me again, through blood and tears.

'You're the boy from this morning...' she noticed. I nodded. But now that was said, I had no idea how to help her. Go randomly and say 'I have an ability to see blood and since I see blood, lots of it on you I will help you for the hell of it!'? I don't think so.

I sighed. I should really stop being nosy in people's problems, but there was no turning back here.

'Um...how should I say this...you was crying pretty heavily when I passed by here. Could I help?'

The girl calmed down a little. 'N-no...it's okay. It's just a little thing. It's not that important. And I don't want to trouble a random fellow student.' Her voice sounded so quiet I barely could hear her words.

_Yeah, like a little thing could cause such deep depression_, I thought silently. 'You...can come to me for help if you want. I know it probably sounds creepy, a person two years younger saying this, but I don't really like...people being distressed. So maybe I can help in the future?' I suggested, surprised at my own bravery.

The girl looked taken aback. 'You don't...look younger than me. I kinda thought you was from my year. I don't really pay attention to people in my year...so...'

I smiled. 'My name's Kagamine Len. Yours?'

'H-hatsune Miku.' she whispered, but I could hear it loud and clear.

'I'm from class 1-A.' I said. 'I might see you tomorrow again.' I started to leave the classroom to head home.

'Um...thanks!'

I turned around, and I swore some of the blood disappeared.

* * *

**O...kay...?**

**Ugh, nothing really happened in this chapter, except that Len and Miku have met properly.**

**Please review! Especially about the things I put in the starting author's note. I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**Bye!~**


	3. Chapter 3 - My Daily Life

**Updated...again.**

**Don't own Vocaloid! It's in Miku's POV, and describes her normal lifestyle.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the dull alarm clock everyone hates.

I changed into my school uniform.

It was always the same, stupid thing.

At school, I was never myself. I acted all cheerful and nice, but inside, I don't want to show them my idiotic pathetic side. But at the end of the day, sometimes I couldn't contain it inside.

And somebody saw me. I let my guard down too early. But when he did...it seemed different.

I washed my face and combed my long, teal hair, before tying it into pigtails - something that was a very difficult task in the morning - and I was ready to leave. I looked behind me, but as usual, there was no one to say goodbye to.

I made sure to put the cutter in my secret pocket of my bag.

* * *

I took a large breath as my leather shoes stepped into the entrance. That breath meant I had begun my happy mode.

That roughly translated to 'I'm going to act all happy for the whole day and make sure no one sees what I'm really like'. That sounded about right.

The school bell I have been long accustomed to rings once, signalling the ordinary day.

But something is different this time when I turned my head, and I smiled; a genuine one.

At the golden haired boy waving at me.

But then I realised it was probably another illusion to this madness.

* * *

_'Watch out! Miku the crybaby is here!'_

_'She's always so quiet, she's probably planning something!'_

_'She's crying again?! Seriously, I don't even bother comforting her anymore.'_

_'You know that girl, Hatsune Miku? She's such a strange weirdo.'_

_'I bet you a thousand pounds she's going to trip over that rock and cry. Bingo!'_

_'Oh my gosh, did you hear? Miku-_

_Miku-_

_Miku._

'MIKU!'

I was shaken from my sleep and my eyes met with amber ones.

The eyes of my teacher, Lily.

And that wasn't a good thing. My cheeks flushed a light pink and I looked around panicked. Mostly everybody had already stuck their index fingers into their ears and ignoring the clear pleads in my eyes.

'HATSUNE MIKU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I DO NOT TOLERATE SLEEPING IN CLASSES? TELL ME, WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!' Lily rattled off. It was a large surprise the open windows of the classroom did not shatter. 'YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION, AND NO PROTESTS.'

The teacher's intensifying stare would make anyone refuse to say anything. She had that sort of power. We called her Lily, because she called us all by our given names and for some reason, she refused to have her surname said out loud. This made her gain a mysterious reputation throughout the school, ever since she first enrolled in this school.

When I looked up, Lily had returned to reading the pages of our textbook. I looked beside me to my friend Luka, who was grinning. 'Achievement Unlocked: Get shouted at by Lily. Again.' she whispered to me, giggling.

'Haha.'

She considered her words. 'But I bet that sort of stuff doesn't faze you. You're always so cheerful and optimistic, aren't you?' The pinkette flashed a smile.

And I smiled back. A fake one.

To be honest, I was always frightened to death at those kind of moments, no matter how large it was. But I refused to show that cowardly side, so I pretended to be always happy. Doing this exhausted me heavily every day, which was probably why I fell asleep.

* * *

The bell for the end of school rang and Lily left the room thankfully. People began their normal chatter, but I didn't really feel like talking. Even though the people like Luka were my friends, I still didn't feel like I was part of their popular gang.

So at days like this, I would just wander alone. Forever alone.

I looked upwards from my smart wooden desk to see a group of girls coming up to me. The school's most famous girls, Neru, Teto and Tei, Otherwise known as the UTAU* singers because apparently their voices were amazing - but when they started to talk to me, I started to doubt that their high-pitched girly tone were amazing.

The blonde haired one, Akita Neru, slapped her hand onto the table, and pretended that she was the queen of the world as she spoke. 'Listen. We don't appreciate your little act here. You act all happy-go-lucky and cheerful just to get popular, am I right? Well, there's a little rule here. I am- no sorry, we are the most popular girls here, and no one is allowed to take our place. So stop your stupid attitude just to get famous. Ya hear?'

Teto and Tei began to clap slowly but the rest of the pupils had already left to avoid Neru's rant. No one to be on my side. What Neru just said was kind of true though, but...even with all my efforts, it seems I was still an outcast.

'Hey, she's not listening to us.' Teto retorted, and proceed to wave one swift hand to produce one, loud slap across my cheek. I stared at her with hatred.

'Bitch.' That one word resounded around the classroom, and left. I touched my red cheek gingerly, wincing at the pain.

I felt a familiar itch across my arm.

* * *

The bathroom always looked gloomy. No one bothered to clean it up, and no one ever came here. That was a good thing for me. I hauled my bag next to the sink and unzipped my secret pocket, and pulled out that silver, dark object...my only friend...and blood splattered onto the cold, dirty floor.

I shifted my sleeve downwards, picked up my bag again, made sure to clean up, and I left for home.

Yes, this was just a normal day.

* * *

**Oh my god. This took so long. I had the chapter all ready, and then I realised that there was as many errors as the population...and then it took so long to take care of the errors. And then I forgot about it.**

**There's probably still errors here and there, but I really wanted to get this out before I forgot again.**

**BTW, the POVs are going to change each chapter. So it's Lenny turn's next~!**

*** = I know Neru is not a UTAU, but screw it.**

**Bye! And REVIEW. *evil face***


	4. Chapter 4 - Kagene Rei

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm back.**

**Now, replies to reviews...**

**To Black White and Superstitious: Uwa! Don't kill me! T_T**

**To Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: Um...can I have Neru back now?**

**Thank you to all the other reviewers. You. Are. AWESOME.**

**Okay, I'll get on with da story now.**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

The school was as busy as normal. One week had already past like nothing, and I was getting used to the hard homework, the boring lessons, but most of all, seeing _her _at the school entrance. I was sure to always give her a smile and a wave. Especially since I knew how it felt to be in her position.

I swivelled my head to look around the school grounds, and looked at my watch. School was beginning in five minutes. It seemed Rin and I were earlier than usual, and maybe I would even have time to chat with Miku.

I found it strange that I could never find her anywhere during school. At break and lunch I would check in her homeroom to see if anyone was there with teal hair and well...a bloodied face, but she wasn't there. One time I asked a girl with such long pink hair I wondered how it could even stay attached to her head if Miku went to any clubs; only to see her shaking her head and recovering her conversation with a girl who had short, lime green hair.

Because of this, I could only see her before school or after. After looking around a bit more, I finally saw her. I smiled brightly and waved, and she looked back. I expected the normal return of the smile, but all I got instead was a cold stare. My smile immediately evaporated, and before I could ask her what was wrong, the grand chime of the metal ancient school bells had commenced its long echoing toll.

'Wai-' I started to shout, but Miku was already out of sight.

* * *

My mind couldn't concentrate. Why...? Why would she ignore me like that...? Did I do something wrong? Did I accidentally offend her? I couldn't remember such events happening. The teacher's voice wavered in and out, and occasionally I heard words like 'coordinates' and 'algebra' fading amongst my brain, before making their leave.

The lessons were quick and fast and it was already lunch. I quickly rushed back to Miku's homeroom for one last check - Room 16. As usual; there was no Miku in there. So where was she? My stomach rumbled in desire of food, and I decided to go down to the cafeteria. No point looking on an empty stomach, after all.

Rinto, Rin, IA and I started to make a habit of dominating the small table in the corner of the room. It was almost exactly what we did in our previous school, except with Mayu and Piko. As I walked to our table, a banana sandwich - yes, those exist in this school which I'm happy about - in my pale hands, I scanned the hall one last time, to no success.

'Len?' Rin ruffled my hair. I always hated when she did that - it made me feel like a younger brother even though we were twins. 'You was really jumpy today and looking all around you like a road roller is going to jump out at any second.'

'Ah...' I sighed. I usually told her about these things, but I didn't want to trouble her this time. 'It's nothing. Just a ton of homework.' I lied.

Rin smirked. 'I know you're lying. Spit it out. Come to think of it, where did you go before school? Rinto and I were searching for you everywhere.'

'Huh? Why?' I said suddenly, momentarily distracted from my long train of worries.

Rinto bent over the table. 'Yesterday I told you I had detention, right?'

I nodded. 'So what? You get detention all the time. It's old news.'

Rinto looked insulted. 'Hey! Anyway, IA had a club going on too and we happened to bump into each other. We were about to go home and then we saw Mr Hiyama and Lily having a conversation. And guess what we heard?'

'What?' I asked. IA, who didn't say anything so far, settled her bubble tea onto the plastic table and adjusted her glasses.

'Your class is getting a new student. From Crypton Junior High.' She said. I almost spit out the pieces of banana in my mouth.

'WAIT, WHAT?' I spluttered. 'From our school? Why now?'

Rin shook her head. 'No idea. Maybe the person had something come up. Hey, what if it's Piko or Mayu?'

'Fat chance.' Rinto replied to this, and settled back in his seat. 'They would've told us before hand. Unfortunately the teachers didn't mention the name. Sounds interesting though, right? I wish I was in your class; instead I'm stuck with this girl.' He joked, pointing to IA.

'Oh great, you've made her mad. We're dead.' I muttered, face-palming - sure enough, IA was practically on fire.

'IT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE!' Rinto half-shouted so no one could hear him but us. Rin and I burst into laughter.

But now I had another thing to worry about. Who was the new student?

* * *

Mr Hiyama proceeded with registration as usual. I looked out of the window, to see moulded porridge hanging from the sky. There was a high chance it was going to rain. Wonderful.

Kiyoteru Hiyama walked to the front of the class once he had finished and began speaking in his usual, stern tone. 'This is probably very sudden, but we're getting a new student today.' Whispers of wonder and speculation filled the stuffy classroom air. 'He had some trouble, which is why he is a week late. Come in!' he announced.

The metal doors slid sideways and my eyes widened in shock. Black hair. Yellow eyes. A non-caring expression. I knew this person very well.

Kagene Rei. My arch-enemy.

'My name is Kagene Rei.' He introduced himself casually in the voice I always hated.

Squeals of girls bounced off the walls and chattering ensued, and Mr Hiyama clapped his hands loudly and shushed them all. 'Now for your seat...the seat next to Kagamine is free, isn't it?'

Well, fuck. I should have chose my seat more carefully if this was going to happen. We exchanged heated glares as he swung his bag over his shoulder carelessly and made his way towards my right. Great.

* * *

I never understood Kagene Rei. He was followed by many fangirls who squealed and screamed at any chance they could while he walked down the corridors. Even though he was so famous, he also was the loner. If you had proof that he was with a friend at least once, I would like you to show me it. But he had a special dislike for me, and I never knew why. If we crossed paths, some insults had to be made. That was the recipe of our relationship in a nutshell.

It started when news of my condition were spread. Rei, who had a perfectly neutral impression of me before suddenly started becoming the worst person I had ever met, and that had never changed to this day. And now he's in this school to ruin my life until university. I'd rather be flattened by a road roller.

But I had no choice here. Refusing to share eye contact with him, I fastened the clasp on my bag and made my way out of the classroom for my last lesson, clearly aware of two eyes following my back.

* * *

**I figured I should list the classes of everyone right here:**

**1-A - Len and Rei**

**1-B - Rin**

**1-C - Rinto and IA**

**3-B - Miku, Luka, Neru, Tei, Teto**

**3-C - Gumi**

**More characters will be introduced further on to the story.**

**Please Review! Review is like FanFiction food to me. AND I WANT FOOD. - Random**


End file.
